Where is my mind?
by Nyneva
Summary: A modern, fluffy short.


Darcy sat in the corner of the bar area, visibly dour. He had no desire to be here, and why he had agreed to be was a mystery. He was sure he had told his best friend exactly where he could put his invitation but it seems exactly where Bingley put it was into his hands with a smile and a 'see you there'. The disparity between what he was sure had happened and what clearly had occurred bothered him immensely.

 _On top of everything else, I suppose_. He thought, bitterly.

He sat nursing his drink, back straight even in a backless stool. He hadn't bothered going home to change before the evenings entertainment and truth be told, had he done so he probably wouldn't have left the comforts of his sanctuary. His suit was well fitted to his form and the material fine enough that it caused him no discomfort. It certainly wasn't his attire that was affecting a scowl on his face. Perhaps it was the coup he had on his hands in the board room.

 _The deBourghs are enough to make anyone scowl_.

But, perhaps it was not that family either. Perhaps it was taking on the responsibility of a Fortune 1000 company at the ripe old age of 23 that had stunted his social growth and left him, at the ripe age of 41, unable to garner much happiness from social interactions.

 _Nah_. He thought and brushed that little epiphany away.

Elizabeth Bennet was nervous. This was her first show in 5 years and, while she was no longer a budding musician experiencing stage fright, the buzz of excitement from the crowd was nearly as disconcerting. The anticipation was palpable and the amount of smiling she'd had to do was bringing on a headache. Everyone was incredibly well meaning of course, but the pitying looks from those who knew the reasons for her precipitous departure was sending her over the edge. What she needed was a dose of honest to goodness melancholy and she had spotted her bitter medicine sitting in the darker corner of the bar.

"You look miserable." She said evenly as she sidled up next to the rather attractive 40 something gentleman. His sparse gray at the sides of his face the only indication of his age.

"Dirty martini, please. Very dirty and an extra olive if you would." She addressed the bartender who smiled indulgently at her and nodded. She turned back to Darcy. "Are you?" She asked, returning to her first statement.

Darcy looked bewildered for a brief moment before his face retreated back into the mask of inscrutability. "It is as you see." He said tersely and turned back to his drink.

"Good." Elizabeth said with a brilliant smile. "I must say, I needed that. It's wonderful to be near someone who doesn't feel the necessity to plaster a smile to their face and fudge their way through the night." She picked up her glass the bartender had just placed in front of her and motioned it towards Darcy in a slight toast. "I commend you. Would you mind if I sat here for a moment?"

Darcy looked at her with a combination of surprise and discontent. Wonderful, a madwoman.

Elizabeth laughed, her musical chuckle throwing him off for a moment. "I assure you, I am not mad."

Darcy's eyebrows shot up, did I say that out loud?

"It is just that it's been quite a while since I've had a show and the atmosphere is rather draining. Do you know the artist?" She asked innocently and quickly before he could protest.

Darcy very nearly harumphed. "No. I do not know the artist." He said with a long exhale, as though he were searching for the patience he needed to utter every word of a response. "She is apparently the sister of my best friends wife. I am here under extreme duress, I assure you. The atmosphere" he motioned with his head towards the room "is not to my liking either."

Elizabeth smiled again. My god, this is perfect. She realized this had to be the William Darcy Jane and Charles had spoken about for years but that the recognition was not mutual.

"Extreme duress? I can see it on your face. Tell me, is piano not to your liking?"

"Well," he started shortly "no, I can't see anyone disliking piano, that would eliminate a rather large amount of music with which they could enjoy. Piano solos are not my norm but I have nothing personal against the instrument. It's just… it's been a tough week." He confessed, much to his confusion.

"Ahh, good." She said "I was worried you had some deep seeded hatred and you were here to exorcise your black and white keyed demons." She let out a deep chuckle at her own silliness.

He started to shake his head but she stopped him when she realized the time. "What kind of music do you prefer? If you don't mind me asking?"

Darcy turned to look at her fully and his eyes narrowed. His glare would have made a weaker person shrink away but it was very nearly rejuvenating to Elizabeth. Her smile widened accordingly.

After a moment of pause. He looked back down to his drink. "Everything, very nearly" He looked back up at Elizabeth.

"A musical omnivore, then? I applaud your taste. No point in pigeonholing yourself by genre. Can you name a favorite band? Or is that far too intrusive?"

His eyebrows rose and he continued his glare. "Honestly, I think picking a favorite band impossible." He dismissed her question outright.

"Fair enough." She chuckled. "Well answered. What have you been listening to repeatedly lately? I always have a band or a song I'm stuck on, are you similar?"

His glare had faltered and he regarded her with unfettered curiosity now. "I suppose... The Pixies. I wouldn't say I'm stuck on them but they've always been one of my favorites and I've recently remembered my appreciation for their sound." Even as he spoke he was trying to understand why he was indulging this odd woman.

She nodded her approval of his choice then picked up her drink and downed the rest, picking up the tooth pick holding 3 olives and popping them all into her mouth. She chewed slowly, as though coming to some sort of decision, eyes forward while he watched, unable to turn. When she finished she met his eyes and her entire face was beaming with a brilliant smile. "The Pixies." She stated triumphantly. "Yes. Perfect. Intelligent and unabashedly angry." She got up from her stool and continued smiling. "Thank you for indulging me. You can't know what a delight it has been to meet you." She said, entirely honest. In a fit of impetuosity, she leaned over and kissed Darcy on the cheek. "It will get better, I hope." She whispered, then turned to the bartender, thanked the man and left.

What the bloody hell was that? Darcy thought. Still rather bewildered. Did she kiss me? I dare say she did... I should be angry, shouldn't I? Truth was, he wasn't. In fact, he was feeling almost, dare he say, lighter? Like a small weight he hadn't even known was there had been lifted and thrown off his shoulders. It felt quite nice. He turned back to his drink and finished it before looking around the room for his mystery lady. Where did she go?

Just as he was finishing this thought, Bingley approached smiling brightly, almost annoyingly. Darcy's face fell back to his original dour expression. It was impossible to be angry with the ever happy Bingley but, by God, he didn't have to encourage it.

"There you are!" Bingley exclaimed and gave Darcy a friendly punch to the shoulder. "I thought you had left, old man."

"I very nearly did, Bingley, and I still just might. When does this thing start?" He said gruffly.

Bingley was used to his nature, it didn't even remotely phase him. "Now! It's starting now! Jane is so excited to see her sister play. It's been quite a while. She just moved back here from Texas, in the states you know, and Jane hasn't been able to hear her live for some time. You weren't at the wedding but she played then, beautiful stuff."

Darcy did actually harumph this time. "Even if I hadn't been stuck in Saudi Arabia that was over 5 years ago, I doubt I would have recalled."

Bingley smiled at his friend. "Yes, you would have, she's great."

"Yes, yes" Darcy waved his hand dismissing Bingley. "I've heard enough about her over the years to know that she is perfect. I will expect nothing less." Darcy truly was sick of hearing of he amazing-ness that was Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Over the past five years he had been regaled with more stories of her perfection than he cared to recall. No one is that perfect. Smart, funny, musical, kind… what did Jane say last? Oh, yes. Single.

Spare me.

"Let's go sit. Jane is holding our seats, we're in the front, follow me."

Darcy groaned. The front was the worst! Music was meant to be absorbed, how it was possible to do so amongst so many people he was at a loss to understand.

They arrived at their seats and Jane flashed him an identical smile to that of Bingleys. These two, he thought, perfection is so irksome.

"Sit, sit, you two! She's about to come on!" Both gentlemen sat. "I saw her just before she went on and she looks great! I was so worried, she said she had a headache coming on a bit ago but she looks perfectly well now. I can't wait for you to hear her, Darcy, she's wonderful."

Darcy nodded to Jane politely. So I've heard. Then looked around the room for his mystery girl. Before he could finish his perusal of the room, the lights dimmed and the small stage lit up.

From the left of the stage, Darcy saw the green dress of his mystery girl moving quickly, he strained his neck to see where she was going but lost her as she passed a large stagehand. He was still looking too far to the left when the artist took the stage. He slowly moved his head to face the stage and his breath caught slightly as he saw his mystery girl sitting at the large piano directly in front of him smiling down in his direction.

No way.

"Good evening" she said in her innocently sexy contralto. "I am very glad you could make it to the show tonight." She smiled and the crowd applauded happily in response, once it died down, she continued. "I will be playing songs from my latest album and a few classics interspersed but I am going to start the show with something completely different." One eyebrow raised beguilingly as she smiled down directly at Darcy before lifting her eyes again to the crowd. "As some of you may know, it's been a while." Her smile grew wider. "And I was a bit nervous before the show." She paused for more applause. "but I met the most delightful new friend and, well, this is for him. Where is My Mind." She smiled directly at Darcy again. "Enjoy." She swiveled the microphone away from her mouth and closer to the piano before beginning.

Darcy sat motionless through the entire speech, his already straight posture positively rigid.

And then she began.

His eyebrows rose up to his hairline and his mouth opened slightly in awe.

This is beautiful.

He was not absolutely positive his heart was beating for the entire first minute of the song. He was completely transfixed, it was as though the crowd had all gone away and it was simply she and him in the room.

This is for me, He thought. And for some reason it felt like the greatest gift he had ever been given.

He didn't move for the entire hour she played. She didn't stop to talk in between songs, she kept going, kept the moment in tact without allowing the connection he felt between them to break.

Darcy couldn't and didn't even try to analyze what he was feeling through that time, he was so transfixed, so lost in the sound she was making and the way her face glowed as she poured herself into the music. Her body would sway and the silky curls of her hair would dance. The only thoughts Darcy could remember during the entire set was of alternately wanting to run his hands through that hair and desperately wishing he could be standing next to the piano for a better view of her face. He hadn't realized as they spoke before just how beautiful she was. Her light, pleasing figure displayed tantalizingly in a form fitting dress, hugging her curves as she swayed. He stared in awe as desire and an odd sort of happiness washed over him. My God, this is wonderful.

When the show was over, it took him a minute to realize she had stopped playing and was saying her thank you's as the crowd applauded loudly, enthusiastically. He almost grimaced as he realized he wasn't the only person in the room and that she wasn't only playing for him.

If only.

While this thought shocked him briefly, he was not about to turn away from it. He wasn't afraid of it like he would have been if he were younger, if he hadn't known loneliness for so long.

His haze was broken by Charles shaking his arm. "I say, Darcy, are you awake?"

Darcy startled slightly. "Yes... yes of course Charles. I wasn't attending, what did you say?" His voice lacked the usual edge, making it sound damn near dreamy in terms of Darcy.

Charles looked at Jane briefly with a small smile. "How did you like it? Elizabeth, that is. She's something else, isn't she?"

Darcy had started staring at the now vacant piano again but turned back to look at his friend. "Yes!" He said with a rare smile and more enthusiasm than Charles was sure he had ever heard. "That was the most beautiful music I have ever heard." He was slowly returning to his normal cadence but still lacking the gruff edge he was known for.

"Truly." He said looking to Jane now. "Your sister is wonderful, you should be very proud."

Jane smiled widely. "I am! I am so proud of her! I can't wait to introduce you! We are meeting her for drinks afterwards down the street, would you come?" They had asked Darcy before the show but he had rather pointedly declined.

"I would love to. Shall we?"

Charles and Jane agreed and they stood up to don their coats and head down the street. Jane explained that Elizabeth always felt awkward hanging out in the venue after her show and wanted a quiet night with friends after the hustle of playing.

When they arrived, Darcy smiled slightly (again! Which did not go unnoticed by his companions). The bar Elizabeth had asked to meet them was dimly lit and had a recognizably cozy atmosphere. Large plush leather couches were strewn through out and the music was low and unobtrusive but lent well to the feeling.

This is very much what I would expect from her,He thought, not bothering with the fact that they were still technically strangers.

The threesome claimed a large couch and Darcy and Charles went to get drinks for all of them.

Darcy was restless, staring at the door, half listening to the conversation between his married friends. It was an hour wait before she arrived and time felt annoyingly slow for the besotted man.

The door swung wide as she entered, it had apparently started raining out and she was carrying a now wet umbrella. She wiped her small feet on the mat at the door as her eyes began searching the room. She spotted Jane as she and Charles stood and waved to her, her smile widened when she saw Darcy stand belatedly. Their eyes remained locked as she made her way across the room, her every movement, he was sure, was meant to torture him. When she reached the group, Jane grasped her tightly and squealed her congratulations, Charles chuckling and echoing the sentiment. Jane let go of Elizabeth and she embraced Charles as he finished telling her how he enjoyed the show.

"Now, Elizabeth, I don't believe you've met my best friend, this is William Darcy." He said and gestured to his friend.

"It's a pleasure formally meet you, Mr. Darcy." Her smile beamed at him as she held out her hand.

"William." He said as he took her hand, relishing the contact and placing his other hand on top to keep it for a moment longer. "And I assure you, after hearing so much about you and especially after hearing you play, the pleasure is all mine." He said sincerely.

They stared at each other unabashedly for longer than was comfortable for their companions and Charles cleared his throat loudly.

They both startled slightly. "Yes, well, I should get a drink." Elizabeth stammered still not breaking eye contact with Darcy.

"Allow me." He said in his deep tone and, still holding her hands, led her to sit on the couch.

He walked brusquely to the bar and ordered her an extra dirty martini.

He had debated the seating arrangement while he stood at the bar. He rather desperately wanted to sit next to her but he also wanted to speak to her and as Charles and Jane were on the couch as well that would be too difficult. He settled the matter by delivering her drink and then pulling the chair directly opposite her closer. When he sat their knees touched slightly, they looked at each other and smiled appreciatively, neither moving to break contact.

"I must congratulate you on a wonderful show, Elizabeth. That was the best live show I've ever seen, you were completely enthralling." He said, genuinely, if a bit huskily.

That earned a quirk of one delicate eyebrow. "I am glad you enjoyed it after being forced under 'extreme duress' to attend." Her facial expression belying her tease.

He chuckled at this, unknowingly shocking Charles and Jane.

"Yes, well, your opener was my path to recovery and the rest completed it. I'm pretty certain I couldn't frown if I wanted to." He smiled at her to prove his point. "Where is My Mind is one of my all time favorites but I have to say" he lowered his voice conspiratorially " Surfer Rosa is probably my favorite album."

"I commend your taste again." She nodded appreciatively. "Honestly, I couldn't believe it when you named them. I've been playing that song endlessly for weeks, I can't get enough of it, but I never thought I would play it for a crowd." She smiled into his eyes and pushed her knee into his. "Thank you for the nudge."

"Anytime" he returned, and they both raised an eyebrow, daring the other to break eye contact. Neither would give way.

It was Charles who finally broke the moment between the newly introduced couple.

"Yes. Right." He said uncomfortably. "Now, Elizabeth, I haven't gotten to speak with you much and I've been dying to ask you how you found Austin? Wasn't it?"

Elizabeth laughed and Darcy damn near sighed at the feelings the sound elicited within him.

"Austin . Yes, Charles, in Texas." She winked at Bingley. " It was great! Amazing music scene, beautiful country, endless hiking trails. It was a great place to live." She looked at Darcy briefly "But, it wasn't home... It's one thing to travel to great places but to always be labeled an outsider as soon as you open your mouth, it just, well I suppose it makes it hard to really feel at home." She shrugged noncommitally then looked up and smiled at Darcy instead of Charles. "It's good to be home."

Darcy had a slow smile spreading as she had spoken and when she finished the last, nodded approvingly. "I understand completely. It's wonderful to just blend in, never be singled out as a foreigner for your accent – especially in the states - they're crazy for us aren't they?" He spoke directly to Elizabeth, honestly forgetting the other two were still there.

"Yes!" Elizabeth ejaculated. "Did you ever have someone ask you to repeat different words so they could all laugh at the difference?" Darcy was nodding as she spoke.

"Or ask you if you really use the word knickers. Or tea! Did they ask you endlessly about tea?"

Elizabeth was laughing in earnest now.

"Crumpets." She wheezed out breathlessly in between laughs.

Darcy bellowed loudly "Crumpets! You'd think all we did was drink tea and eat crumpets." He said in mock exasperation.

"And Yorkshire pudding, of course." Elizabeth said in her most regal accent.

"I just wanted to know if they rode horses in the streets" Bingley mumbled to himself.

Darcy's smile hadn't wavered and he stared at her. "It's nice to be understood."

Elizabeth sobered and nodded. "It is. It truly is."

Jane nudged Charles and then faked a yawn and Charles, after a brief moment of confusion, stretched his arms and sighed a little too loudly. "Alright you two, we are on the clock for the sitter and I believe we are both ready for bed. Would you mind if we called it early?"

"Oh, Jane, are you sure? It's only 10! Certainly you guys could stay a bit longer?" Elizabeth entreated.

"No, no. We'll be getting an early wake up from the little ones, we can't stay out late anymore, I'm afraid. Old and boring" she said in a sing-song voice "but we like it." She smiled to her husband.

"We certainly do." He responded sweetly. "Darcy, can I trust you with my sister here?"

Darcy glared at his friend but before he could respond Elizabeth stepped in. "Yes, brother." Then turning to Jane "I'll call you in the morning, we still on for lunch?"

Jane nodded emphatically. "Of course. I don't believe little Lizzie would forgive me if you didn't come." She gave her sister a big hug and stepped over to do the same to Darcy. Charles followed suit and they parted, Jane pushing her husband out the door.

Elizabeth sat back down in her previous spot and Darcy promptly sat next to her.

"Good, I thought they'd never leave." He smiled rakishly.

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "Yes, took them long enough."

"Your show was wonderful, you know." He said earnestly. "I don't usually enjoy live shows, crowds make me… rather nervous and I can't concentrate on what's being played." He smiled at her and brazenly took her hand. "Yours was different. I didn't even realize there were other people there until you stopped playing."

"That is high praise indeed." She chuckled.

"It is. And not something I bandy about lightly... Thank you for the opener." He looked down a little shyly. "That – I can't explain fully but that felt like the greatest gift I've ever been given. Thank you." He smiled at her fully. "It did get better."

She beamed at him in response. "Good." Then it was her turn to take a deep breath and look down. "You helped me immensely. This is my first show in 5 years, you know." She looked up at him and he nodded. "Everyone was so wonderful and so supportive but, I – I am going to sound like a complete asshole here so brace yourself – I just couldn't take the concerned looks, the pats on the shoulder, like I would break apart at any minute. It was so – gah! I don't know what it was but it wasn't what I needed."

He smiled a full, bright smile at that. "And I was?"

She laughed her deep, glorious laugh and touched his arm. "I suppose you were."

"Past tense?" He said with a remarkably provocative quirk of an eyebrow. He turned his arm to take hold of the hand she had yet to remove from his person and smiled softly as she let out a softer giggle. Her voice, but especially her laugh was like a siren song to the normally reticent man.

"Do you want another drink?" Darcy asked as he pulled her hand further into his lap and moved his body closer to her.

"No." She whispered as her face moved slowly towards his, pulling back just as their lips were about to touch. "Do you?" Her eyebrows quirked mischievously. Darcy shook his head and smiled, closing the distance between their faces rapidly and meeting her lips with some force.

Their first real kiss was mind numbing. Turning reality from tangible and permanent to something that felt optional, like they could choose to rejoin the world at large at a much later date.

Darcy leaned in, one arm snaked around her back, palm flat, increasing the surface area of their connection as much as possible. Elizabeth moaned softly as he pushed her farther into the arm of the couch with the bulk of his body, her sounds only working to stoke his desire.

When they finally came up for air, Elizabeth was first to put her hands on his chest and push ever so slightly, giving her room to maneuver herself into a proper sitting position. They stayed close, however, both turning to sit face to face, neither relinquishing the others hands.

"Well" Elizabeth said with a breathless smile. "I haven't made out in public in at least a decade." Darcy beamed and shook his head.

"It's been longer for me but don't tempt me to do it again, that smile is rather inviting."

"Yes, well, I can't seem to help myself around you, can I?" She said alluding to her impetuous kiss on his cheek.

Darcy's eyes were already dark with want but his face sobered and he immediately went in for a kiss on those inviting lips.

Elizabeth kept the kiss chaste enough to not get lost again. She was not feeling any of the varying emotions one would expect in this situation, namely self consciousness or fear of the immediate connection she recognized between them. Not at all, really. She had heard enough of him from Jane over the years to know he was a very good man, and she was brave enough not to fear something so good.

"Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth mumbled and smiled against his lips while she again pushed him gently back to his seat. "We must have some conversation first, I fear."

He made no attempt to hide is disgruntlement but he smiled slightly and assured her that whatever she wished him to say would be said.

A light laugh bubbled from her at this. "Very well, that response will do for now."Her eyes sparkled as she looked into his and she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "But, I would like to know you better before I let myself get carried away with your charm."

It was Darcy's turn to let out a deep bark of a laugh. "Charm?! I assure you, Elizabeth, I have never been accused of owning that trait. At least not when I am outside of the board room." He said, his countenance falling slightly. "I spend most of everyday playing at the politics of business. Appeasing one or more members of the board at all times and sometimes all of them simultaneously." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's exhausting." He turned a smile on her. "I'm afraid I don't have the energy or the desire to play at being anything other than myself outside of the office and many times myself is the grumpy old man you met earlier."

Elizabeth ran her pointer finger down his cheek and watched it's slow progress before speaking. "It's what attracted you to me immediately, you know. I find myself nervous around false smiles or the faux-cheerfulness people use to mask pity. I can deal with it like we all do on normal days but when I am about to perform, I need to be settled. It's hard to really feel the music with so many people watching you, as you said, and I'm afraid I play very ill if I am unable to tune everyone out around me." She smiled at him and recaptured his hand. "I'd much rather play to a room of honestly grouchy people than be on edge not knowing what people are truly feeling… does that make sense?" She asked, not sure if he had actually heard what she was saying, he had spent the duration of her short speech smiling and searching her face with his eyes.

"Where have you been all my life?" He whispered in response and pulled her closer.

She laughed "what?"

He looked at her in earnest. "No, really. Why am I just now meeting you? I feel as though I should scold Bingley for this oversight."

She laughed delightedly. "How on earth could you manage to scold Charles?! He's very nearly as sweet as Jane! It's like kicking a puppy, it just can't be done!"

"Ohh, no. I got over that puppy face when we were still in school. I assure you, I could scold Bingley...If I really wanted to." He smiled indulgently.

"Ah ha! It can't be done and you know it." They both laughed at their comfortable banter. "But, seriously" Elizabeth started, sobering first. "I've been out of the country since just after their wedding which, according to Jane is nearly exactly when you came back. We simply missed each other."

"Bloody terrible timing, that is. But, tell me, why…" before he could finish, a large group of people came to stand near them. They both looked around as if realizing for the first time they were truly not alone. Seeing the crowd circling the couch they were inhabiting spurred them both to action. They made eye contact after assessing the room and laughed lightly.

"We should take this elsewhere." Elizabeth offered.

Darcy was thrilled. "Yes, please." He said with a grin as he stood to get their coats from the nearby chair.

He helped her into hers before getting his on and placed his hand lightly on her back as the walked out of the bar and into the cold night.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply when the door closed behind them. "I do love the smell of the cold night after a rain." She unconsciously stepped closer to him, their hands entwining and their corresponding sides touching.

They walked quietly for a moment before she realized his hand was freezing. "Your hands are cold!" She said in a half admonition. "Do you not have gloves with you?" She had taken both their hands and plunged them into the large pocket on the side of her coat.

He smiled down at her. "I confess, I do. But, I will take cold fingers, I have no desire to lose the feeling of your hand in mine."

She stopped them and turned to face him fully, smiling widely.

"Too much?" He asked with no little trepidation. He knew he was moving quickly but he had no desire to deny what he was feeling.

Her smile grew and instead of responding, she simply reached into her unoccupied pocket and pulled out her warm, unnecessary gloves.

"I'm glad you said it, I certainly wasn't going to admit to such sentimentality."

He chuckled, relieved and immensely happy and gathered her in his arms for a deep kiss.

"Come home with me." He whispered against her mouth then, pulling away ever so slightly unashamedly begged "please? I am not ready to relinquish your company yet."

His hands rested on her hips and hers around his waist as she regarded him openly.

"I – well… it's been a very long time. I…" she stopped briefly and searched his earnest stare. " but, no, I have no desire to relinquish your company yet either." She laughed slightly. "Where to, my dear, I am yours to lead."

He looked positively startled for a minute, not truly expecting her to assent, before he pulled her in even tighter and kissed her soundly.

"Let's go" he said when he was able to break away. "I'm not sure I could stop myself from making a scene on the sidewalk."

She laughed again. "And I wouldn't be much assistance in keeping you in check."

He groaned loudly "no. You are not helping at all, are you?" They both laughed and resumed their walk.

When they had both calmed slightly. Elizabeth felt it prudent to ask where they were heading.

"I'm just around the corner and two blocks down. Should we get a cab, are you cold?" He squeezed her hand still entwined in his.

"No" she said with a laugh. "I love walking, I miss getting out more when I'm in the city and I dare say, you are adept at keeping me warm." She smiled up at him and he pulled her in and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They walked the rest of the way blissfully and in silence, relishing the contact and the comfort they felt being in so close company with one another.

When they arrived at their destination, Elizabeth was shocked to find herself not at an apartment building but on the front stoop of a very large, very old town home in the middle of London.

She became silent as the first feeling of self conscious started creeping in on her happiness. Darcy recognized the change instantly and after opening the door and disarming the alarm, held her close.

"Don't." He said soothingly. "It's just a house. It's been in my family for generations. I never would have chosen such ostentation for myself." He smiled at her and kissed her hair. "If it were my choice I would probably be in a shoe box apartment with the best acoustics money can buy."

She giggled. "You just described my apartment." She smiled up at him, reassured.

"I look forward to seeing it." He said suggestively. "But now, let's get you comfortable." He pushed her away gently and started removing her coat. He moved to take his off and he hung them both in the closet next to the door. "Now." He exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Come this way, I'll pour us some drinks." He pulled her by the hand to a room to the left of the foyer. They entered and he moved to a large sideboard filled with decadent looking glass bottles filled with varying colors of liquids. "Hmm. No olives so martinis are out, what else do you drink?"

She sidled up next to him to peruse the selection. "Got any lime?" She said holding a bottle she had determined to be vodka. "I'm channeling my inner Paul Simon." She grinned.

"Ahh yes, the sky is a rather hazy shade of winter." He chuckled. "But it's not the real stuff, is that ok?" He smiled down at her.

She sniffed in false indignation and lifted her chin haughtily. "I suppose it will do."

"Your wish is my command." He bowed in supplication and they both laughed at the silliness.

"Seltzer or water?"

"Ooo, seltzer, please."

He chuckled. "Quite the treat?"

"All of this is, isn't it?" She looked at him almost entreatingly.

He looked down shyly and shrugged. "Or it could just be our everyday existence."

She laughed and embraced him. "Yes. We'll buy a whole bushel of limes, then." She looked him in the eyes but didn't quit their embrace.

"Marry me." He said completely seriously.

"What?! Oh my word, William, that is far too soon."

"Do you deny the incredible, mind boggling connection between us?" He said, his eyebrows rising in a challenge.

"Absolutely not! But that doesn't mean we have to rush."

He shook his head and laughed. "I'm not rushing. I know what I want, I've found what I want and I'm old enough and wise enough not to let you go." He held his hand up as she started to protest "stop right there. I understand you need a bit more time." He looked at his watch. "An hour or so?" Elizabeth snorted and nearly choked on her laugh. Darcy just beamed at her earnestly while she composed herself.

"Yes. An hour should be just enough I think." He stated once she had quieted. "I will woo you in the mean time. Come. Let's put some music on."

She giggled and followed him to a large wall unit on the opposite side of the room. The setup was incredible and she couldn't stop herself from gushing. He had a large record player surrounded by shelves and shelves filled with vinyl. Next to this, he had a CD player and various docking stations all connected to inconspicuously placed speakers all over the room.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth breathed reverently. "It's beautiful."

He smiled like a cat with cream. "Mmhmm. You are not the first to appreciate my music room. Though, I'm quite sure you will be the first to enjoy it so thoroughly." His eyebrow rose to meet her challenge for a brief second and then he laughed and continued. "I'm quite sure your brother in law is only my friend so he can use my extensive collection of Queen whenever he feels the need... Which is often, I might add." She pushed his shoulder lightly as punishment for his jest but, he was too quick and he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to him. "You are the first woman to hopefully very thoroughly appreciate my music selection." He said into her hair as she nuzzled his chest.

"Yes." She said once she had recovered from her mortification of being momentarily jealous. "I look forward to enjoying your… large collection."

"Well." He said primly. "If you're going to start making penis allusions, I might as well just show you." He pretended to start unbuckling his belt keeping as straight a face as he could manage. Elizabeth laughed loudly and stilled his hands as best she could. "No, no. Just a moment, we can have these off toot sweet." He grinned devilishly and she couldn't breath for laughing so hard.

"Truce! Truce!" She called in between breaths.

"There. Let that be a lesson, Elizabeth, not to tease an earnestly wooing man." He broke his mock serious look and laughed, pulling her in close again. "I haven't laughed this much in years." He took a deep breath. "Thank you."

He squeezed her again and pushed her away to arms length. "Now. Let's get on with this wooing business. Time's a-waisting! Quick. Name the sexiest song you can think of."

Elizabeth giggled. "Hmmm. That's not so tough. Since I've Been Loving You by-"

"Led Zeppelin" he finished for her incredulously. "Ahhh!" He yelled in mock frustration "where?! Where have you been! My God, woman, if you keep this up, you're never leaving this house!"

She laughed at his silliness. Never did she expect any of this – him, this night, his impeccable taste in music. She sighed audibly, appreciatively and he smiled at her sound.

"Alright" he said, breaking the moment slightly. "Let's make a quick playlist, no sense in not. What's next? If you like the electric guitar, like I think you do, do you like Maggot Brain by-"

"Funkadelic! Yes! Unnngggh" she groaned. "That is pure sex right there." She said honestly before she realized what she was saying.

"Well, let's just put that on repeat, shall we?"

She laughed, not a little nervously. "No, no. What about filling it out with some Madeline Peyroux or the like, maybe some Natalie Cole?"

"I'm on it." He added full albums from a few similar artists and placed the device on the docking station, adjusting the bass slightly and lowering the lights from a large panel.

"Perfect." Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes." He said, his eyes boring into her.

He led her to the couch next to the wall of music and they sat, drinks in hand as Elizabeth kicked off her heels and the music started. She closed her eyes as the first chords played, relishing the sound. Darcy watched her in awe, wondering if it was too early to ask her to move in. I mean, I did already propose.

Before he could finish that thought, Elizabeth opened her eyes and regarded him questioningly. "What were you thinking, William, you were lost for a minute."

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Always" she smiled back.

He chuckled and nodded his head "I was debating asking you to move in."

She spurted a laugh.

"I know, I know. I had decided not to… yet." His smile never faltered and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel amazed at his determination.

"I won't push you, Elizabeth. But I won't deny that I want you. I haven't been this happy in… well, honestly I can't remember ever being this… comfortable, happy, elated? I can't describe it but it feels right. It's too soon, I know, I promise you I will give you time and whatever else you need, but I'm too excited and my God, damn near giddy, to hide my feelings… I wont hide them from you of all people."

Elizabeth could hear the conviction in his voice. It was disconcerting to be sure but not for the normal reasons. She felt disconcerted more for the lack of alarm she felt at such a declaration. It felt as though it was as it should be, that sitting next to him, being told of his ardent admiration was… perfectly right.

Her thoughts were stopped when Darcy cleared his throat. "Now you were miles away, Elizabeth, what were you thinking?"

She smiled widely "I…" but she was stopped by the loud protestations of her stomach. She blushed violently and their eyes met, both bursting out in laughter. Darcy stood and offered his hand. She bent to put her shoes back on but Darcy pushed them aside with his foot.

"Your comfort, my dear, is paramount." He bowed formally and she stood, taking his proffered hand.

Once she came to her full, if diminutive height, he let out a chuckle as he looked down at her. "You're much shorter than I thought."

She looked up at him in full defiance. "I prefer 'fun sized' to short, thank you very much."

"Fun sized, indeed."He growled and swooped her into his arms, cradling her in his embrace.

"William! Put me down! You'll hurt yourself!" She pushed on his chest ineffectually.

"I am merely demonstrating my manly strength by making up our height difference." He pecked a kiss onto her lips and pulled his head back smiling. She grinned back fully and regarded the handsome, undeniably wonderful man in front of her. Her face became serious as she regarded him and she moved in for a real kiss, imparting her awakened passion with her lips.

He groaned as she kissed him deeper and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat back down on the couch, not relinquishing his hold on her and keeping her firmly positioned in his lap. It was her turn to force him to lean back further into the couch as she leveraged herself against him and they slowly stretched their bodies out on the couch with her remaining on top. Her fingers dug into his hair, and his immediately followed suit, both relishing the feel of their corresponding silky strands. Darcy left one hand to explore her skull while the other made its way slowly to swell of her backside, firm under his touch as he massaged the muscles with his large hands. She let out a cry of frustration as she attempted to straddle Darcy but was thwarted by the tightness of her dress.

Darcy's deep chuckle rumbled through his chest. She looked up in alarm to his smiling face. He used her position to hold her face softly in his hands and bestowed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. "You are perfect, Elizabeth Bennet."

She smiled wide but shook her head in the negative. "Not even remotely close."

"For me, perfect for me." She started to protest that he hardly knew her but he just shook his head and continued. "And I will make you see that as soon as I have fed you like a good suitor. Let's go!"

She giggled and rolled off Darcy towards the back of the couch while he scooted towards the edge. They were facing each other and took a moment to snuggle just a bit.

"You smell incredible, Elizabeth, what are you wearing?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her perusal of his crisp, incredibly soft shirt. "Oh! Um, nothing, actually. I make my own lotion and I add jasmine and lavender to the mix." He smiled and sniffed her hair loudly, making her giggle further. "Yes, yes, I add the same scent to my conditioner."

"Mmmm. It's beautiful. Very fitting for you." He smiled into her eyes and deftly rolled off the couch into a standing position. "Now. On to the kitchen, madam" he bowed and motioned vaguely to the right " so I may impress you deeply with my culinary skills."

She righted herself on the couch and stood, using his hand again.

"You, sir, are a veritable font of surprises."

He leaned closely and whispered into her ear. "Just wait."

She smiled and met his eyes, not looking away from his deep stare.

"Food first." She teased and he entwined his fingers with hers and led her out of the room.

They meandered down the hall and down a flight of stairs. Darcy opened a set of double doors and turned on the light, brightening an immaculate kitchen.

"Oh my god" Elizabeth exclaimed. "This is incredible!" She ran to the large cook top, and opened the oven to peer inside.

While Elizabeth was ogling the appliances, Darcy was rummaging through the refrigerator. "Alright, we have options. Cold roast chicken, parsnips, fresh bread annnnnd" he opened a large container and beamed a smile, silently thanking Mrs. Reynolds for being the best wingman ever. "Chocolate cake."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "You are perfect. What a spread!"

He laughed at this. "I wish I could take credit but I am not ashamed to say I have the worlds greatest housekeeper and she keeps me fed very well." He pulled out two plates and started cutting the chicken. "White or dark?" He had already cut a thigh for himself which Elizabeth promptly took.

"Dark, please."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and cut another piece for himself. She served them both a helping of parsnips and he moved to cutting the bread, both working silently in concert. He watched as she buttered two slices of the bread he cut and placed one on his plate, smiling as she noticed his stare.

He cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed watching such a scene of simple domestic tranquility.

"Mrs. Reynolds is wonderful." Elizabeth said in between bites. "This is delicious!"

"Mmmhmm" was all she got in return as Darcy's mouth was rather full. "I told you." He grinned after he had swallowed. "Now. Let's see about some ice cream to go with that cake." He said and moved to the freezer.

Elizabeth picked up both of their plates and walked to the sink, rinsing their dishes and placing them on the rack to dry while Darcy watched her in unadulterated awe. He shook his head and smiled before doling out ice cream on top of two slices of cake. When Elizabeth finished he held the bowl out to her. "Can you confirm the ice cream to cake ratio is to your liking?"

Elizabeth stared at him, mouth dropping slightly before lunging at him and kissing his lips, nearly knocking the bowl he had thrust at her for her approval to the floor.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, of course." He laughed

"No one, not anyone I've ever met has ever understood the importance of the proper ice cream to cake ratio."

"What?! No one? My God Elizabeth, who do you hang out with?"

"Peasants, it seems" she said with mock haughtiness.

"Well, stick with me, beautiful and I'll always make sure your cake is properly ice creamed-oh god I can't even finish that. I don't want to ruin dessert before we've eaten."

They laughed and he picked up their bowls, pointing with his head towards the door. "Come on, there's a place I want to show you."

"Gladly" she said and she picked up the spoons from the counter and followed him closely.

He guided her back up the stairs and up a second flight of stairs and down a hallway into a large room. As he flipped on the light switch, he set the bowls on a low table and tapped a panel situated in a large bookcase similar to the one downstairs and Melody Gardot began playing.

Elizabeth looked at him in wonder. "Now that is cool. Did you have the entire house wired?"

"Nearly." He responded "there were a few rooms that are little used or a few that to wire it would have damaged too many of the original fixtures but, all the rooms I use regularly."

"Is this one of those rooms?" She asked looking around. The room had a different feel from the one downstairs, where it felt pleasant but distant, a place for strangers. But, this room somehow felt intimate, like it personified him in many ways. It was modern in décor, but not cold. He had a large chair in the corner that looked as though it were 200 years old and a desk that looked like it matched. While the newer touches were all designed specifically for comfort, less for any sort of ornamentation.

It was perfect.

"This is wonderful." She said after she had taken a turn about the room. She sat next to him and he handed her her bowl and she dug into the dessert happily.

"So tell me, Miss Bennet. Texas? What in earth drew you there?" Darcy asked after he has eaten a good portion of his bowl.

Elizabeth grimaced slightly. "Well. Hmm. That's a story." She paused "the short version is that I was offered a job as a studio musician for a small record company. I played in the background for other musicians when they recorded albums." She smiled slightly and nodded, attempting to conclude the conversation but stopped when she saw his earnest look. She really did like him. Welp, might as well get it over with.

She took a deep breath and started. "Honestly, I left after a rather horrific break up…He… he was a fellow musician and it… ended badly. I didn't seek out a job to leave but I received the offer just after it happened and… it felt nice to put it so far behind me. Liberating, you know?"

He smiled slightly and silently took her finished bowl and set it on the table then, took her hands in his "honestly, I don't." He said frankly "I've never had a relationship that I was sad or upset when it ended."

Elizabeth chuckled "a bit of a rake, then?"

Darcy let out a laugh "no, no, nothing like that. I was, perhaps a bit of a playboy when I was younger but… it was so much lonelier to surround myself with people who didn't care about me and vice versa. I gave up on it all some time ago… Until tonight, that is." He smiled wide at Elizabeth and her heart soared. Being near him, the music, the laughter was so much, so good.

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at their entwined hands. Darcy let go of one hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, as he did, he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I have most definitely never proposed to anyone, let alone on the first date."

"Is that what this is?" She arched her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Miss Bennet, that's exactly what this is and when you look at me like that you are simply asking to be kissed."

"Like this?" She arched her eyebrows at him again and he groaned and quickly captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"You are testing my restraint, Elizabeth." She smiled into his lips.

"Yes" she whispered "but I do believe you are enjoying it."

Another loud groan left Darcy's mouth and his completely conspicuous erection throbbed painfully.

"Stay with me." He whispered quietly, closing his eyes and praying she wanted the same.

Elizabeth regarded this handsome, wonderful man before him. She had had a few one night stands when she was young and just starting her career but she wasn't of a mind to repeat them.

She put her hand to his cheek and turned his face to look at her. "I want to stay" at these words, he beamed and lunged for her but she held him back briefly. "But, I don't do one night stands. Not at this point in my life at least."

"Good. I assume that means you will marry me?" He said smiling like a school boy.

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "Insufferable man."

"Oh yes, I most certainly will be" he growled as he sat up. He put his hand out to help her up and, when she did, pulled her into his embrace. "Until you say yes, I will be most insufferable." He smiled against her lips. "I don't want one night either, Elizabeth. I honestly don't want you to leave but I do want to give you the time you need to realize you want to be with me."

She chuckled against his broad chest. "You're rather confident, aren't you?"

"Not at all" he said pulling her face up to look at him. "But I am a determined man."

Elizabeth had heard enough. She pushed herself up and initiated a deep kiss, nipping his lips slightly with her teeth. Darcy let out a low growl and pushed his tongue into her mouth, placing his hands behind her head to give him the leverage he needed to deepen the kiss further. They broke sometime later as the need for air eventually outweighed the need for each other. He began peppering her with kisses, lowering his hands slightly to the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it an inch or so before he stopped and looked at her in question, needing to ensure this was what she wanted as well.

She nodded imperceptibly and he renewed his onslaught vigorously. She stilled him momentarily before he had gotten her dress off.

"I – it's been a long time… for me. But, I'm on the pill and I'm clean." She finished quickly.

"Thank god" he breathed "I mean, about the pill, not being clean, I didn't doubt… so am I… clean, that is." He stumbled and she smiled wide and kissed him again with abandon.

He made quick work of her zipper, and began pulling it down her shoulders revealing the cream slip she wore under. It was tight and hugged her curves more than even the form fitting dress had done. He stopped when she stepped out of the dress that had fallen to her ankles and swallowed hard.

"You are so beautiful, Elizabeth." He whispered reverently.

They rushed together and entangled their bodies as much as they could while upright. Elizabeth ran her hands across his hard chest and they met at the top of his shirt where she began attacking the buttons with vigor. She opened the shirt enough to slip her hands inside and let out a moan of frustration as she felt his undershirt instead of his skin. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips and his hands holding her backside to keep her up. He stumbled forward, awkwardly before he regained his equilibrium. Elizabeth was not content to simply hang on, she had also renewed her fight against his clothing, fully unbuttoning his shirt and clawing at it to untuck it fully. By this time, Darcy had reached a door on the left side of the room, and he fumbled with his hands to turn the knob while keeping Elizabeth as close as possible and not relinquishing her lips. He unlatched the door and kicked it open quickly. Inside what was clearly his bedroom was a huge unlit fireplace complete with a small sitting area and a huge four post bed. He rushed to the bed and stood before it, Elizabeth sliding down his body.

They were breathing hard as they furiously worked to undress Darcy. He unbuckled his belt while she was finally able to get his shirt off his shoulders and his undershirt ripped off forcefully. Once she had his shirt off she stood back slightly, admiring his form. He kept himself fit, not overly so, but healthy and his broad shoulders made him look even larger than he was.

Elizabeth reached forward slowly, finally able to touch his warm skin. Her soft palms laid flat on his chest and Darcy groaned with the contact. He mirrored her ministrations by placing his large hands under the straps of her slip and pulling them down her arms, relishing the feel of her impossibly smooth skin beneath. When he pulled her slip past her breast, he realized she was not wearing a bra underneath. His breath stilled as he pulled her slip down to her waist and took in the sight.

It was Elizabeth's turn to groan as his palms rubbed circles over her nipples and she threw herself into his embrace, their bare chests touching for the first time.

The touch of their skin brought the urgency back to both of them. Darcy twirled Elizabeth and laid her down on the bed, pulling her slip past her hips the rest of the way down. As he pulled it off, he kissed her foot and his large hands ran up her legs and he watched the muscles contract as she pointed her toes in pleasure.

He crawled up her body slowly, kissing his way from her knees to her lips. It took every fiber of self control he could muster not to slam into her and finish immediately, the feel of her beneath him was exquisite and he was losing himself quickly. Steeling himself, he rolled to his side, bringing her with him so they faced each other.

Immediately, she brought her leg up to cover his and his erection made the first, all too brief contact with her sex. A great moan left Darcy as he pushed his hips forward and entered her with just the tip.

Elizabeth screamed with pleasure as he moved slightly then, desperate for completion, she clung to him, sliding him in further and rolled him over onto his back in one fluid movement.

Darcy was sure he would spend immediately and had to fight the urge to buck his hips and push into her to the hilt. Elizabeth looked down at him, hair falling around her shoulders and kept his eye contact while she slowly impaled herself.

It was Darcy's turn to shout as she began to ride him slowly but speeding up gradually. He couldn't take it any longer and he grabbed her hips, bucking his own as he held her tight. He could feel her beginning to contract around him and his urgency increased to a frenzy of movement. When he heard the first sounds of her completion and her walls began milking his erection he flipped her over quickly and drove into her once before joining her in ecstasy.

They stayed in this position for an untold amount of time, both needing to catch their breath and ride out the waves of pleasure still coursing through them.

Darcy opened his eyes to see Elizabeth beneath him, eye closed, swollen lips parted slightly and still breathing heavily. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on those lips, effectively pulling her out of her stupor. She smiled up at him and he rolled off and perched on an elbow next to her.

"You are so beautiful, Elizabeth." He said as he slid his hands down her chest.

She chuckled. "So you said."

"Am I already repeating myself?" He smiled widely at her.

"So it would seem."

"Will you marry me?"

Her smile widened. "Has it really been an hour?"

"Over an hour even." He stated emphatically. "Let no one question my generosity." He said in mock seriousness.

She laughed a happy, lovely laugh. "Would I be able to move my piano in?"

His smile widened impossibly and he had to stop himself from shouting his happiness. "As long as you are here, you could even bring along a horde of cats."

"I don't have a cat."

"A dog?"

"No."

"Perhaps a lizard of some sort? I'm not totally comfortable with molting but I would deal with it for you."

"So gallant? Truly?"

"Ohhhhhh yes, my dear." He rolled her so she was on top of him again. "Is that a yes?"

"That is a definite maybe"

"A definite maybe?" He actually pouted slightly.

"Can we compromise?"

His eyebrows quirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, right now I'm thinking I never want to leave this bed."

He laughed and squeezed her breast.

She batted his hand away. "Wait, I can't think when you do that!"

"Ah ha! You shouldn't have told me that." He flipped her over and began thoroughly fondling her nipples.

She moaned loudly and he began hardening again.

"Wait." She whispered. "Let's live together." She sat up slightly and he moved just enough so she could sit up but not enough that their faces weren't nearly touching.

"Done." He stated seriously, looking her directly in the eye. "But I wasn't kidding, I don't joke about my future, or yours for that matter. My mind is made up, I only await your answer."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "And you will have it… after we have lived together and you get tired of my hair clogging your shower drain."

"I have no problem learning plumbing." He kissed her lips.

"And I play a lot."

"I listen to music a lot." Another kiss.

"I will argue with you for the sake of arguing."

"I was a champion debater." A deeper kiss.

"Regional championships, 1999." She stated proudly.

"National championships, 1991."

"Ohhhh, that's sexy."

"Just wait until I show you the trophy."

"Oh, god yes."

Their bodies crashed together, and the dance began again, both in perfect time with other.

6 months later

Darcy groaned as he hit snooze on the alarm for the third time, pulling Elizabeth in tighter and nestling his face in her hair. "Was it your idea to do this so early?" He whispered in her ear.

She giggled softly as she felt his hands begin to roam.

"No, my love. Your sister and Mike are heading back up north tonight, I didn't want them to have to take Amelia out of school."

He smiled into her hair. "Mmm, I love you, Elizabeth. Thank you for saying yes."

She smiled wide into her pillow. "There isn't any other answer I could give."She rolled over within his embrace and held his face in her hands. "You are the man of my dreams and my perfect partner. I can't wait to start a new life with you."

He smiled happily and kissed her deeply, rolling her over and crushing her body to his.

She laughed loudly "wait! It's our wedding day! And I for one could use a shower."

Darcy made a show of smelling her thoroughly. "You smell delightful as always, my love, no need" he continued his kisses.

She laughed against his lips. "Our families will be arriving soon!"

"Yes, yes, but it's our wedding day they'll understand."

"Not before the wedding" she said and slipped out from beneath him. He was too quick and grabbed her arm to pull her back in for a squeeze.

"I can not wait for you to be my wife, Elizabeth." He said seriously. "You have made me the happiest of men."

She smiled bright and returned his tight embrace, then kissed him noisily on the mouth. "Let's get hitched, wonderful man." She said and jumped out of his arms and off the bed. "You can use this bathroom to prepare, I'm commandeering the room two doors down to get ready." She threw a saucy smile over her shoulder "no peeking."

They ate breakfast quickly downstairs before Jane arrived to help Elizabeth get ready. Charles would be coming in an hour with the children as the rest of the guests arrived.

Georgiana screeched when she walked in and saw her brother. His smile even more handsome than his perfectly cut tuxedo.

"William!" She said as she quickly approached him, arms spread wide for an embrace. "You look so happy, big brother." She said to his chest as she hugged him. A little hand pulled at hers and she broke apart.

"My turn, mommy! Uncle Will!" The little girl squealed as her uncle picked her up and twirled her around. "You look like a prince!"

"Well, I had to" he said and then lowered his voice to a whisper "Aunt Elizabeth is a princess."

The little girl drew in a loud breath and giggled. "She is so pretty, Uncle Will."

"I know!" He said happily and twirled his niece one more time.

Georgiana touched her brothers arm lightly. "I have never imagined you could be this happy."

"Me neither, Georgie. Me neither."

"By Jove, Darcy, you clean up well." His cousin Richard Fitzwilliam entered wearing his black formal military attire. "Not as well as me, I'm afraid." He did a slow spin. "But, you look good."

Darcy laughed and slapped his cousin on the back. "She's mine, old man, hands off."

"Not yet, I still have time." He wagged his eyebrows. "Is the light hitting my braids in here?" He touched his shoulders and stood statuesque. Then broke into a wide smile. "She's only got eyes for you. We mere mortals don't stand a chance." He chuckled at his cousin. "Congratulations, Darcy. You two make me think twice about this whole marriage thing."

Darcy shook his head and laughed. "Bingley brought his sister, you know."

Richard screwed his nose up into a grimace. "The one with the orange complexion?"

"The very one."

"I've just rethought my entire stance, I believe."

The cousins laughed and Georgiana hit them both. "Cut it out you two!"

"Yes, ma'am" they said at once.

Just then, the pastor signaled to Darcy to begin and he began moving the congregating people out to the patio where the ceremony was to take place. He heard the distinctive sounds of giggling and he looked over to see the row occupied by the Bennet family. He walked over to greet his soon to be mother and sisters in law and was greeted with loud effusions regarding his home and the décor. He was polite and nodded pleasantly and, as he passed back down the aisle, was quite sure one of them had pinched his butt. He looked back to see who it was but they had all looked down simultaneously.

How on earth did Elizabeth come from those people? He wondered.

He caught the eye of the pastor and he moved to take his place. Richard and Bingley standing at his side and Charlotte and Jane waiting opposite.

Then, the music began and Darcy's heart began to beat wildly as he caught the first glimpse of her holding her fathers arm.

He stood transfixed as she walked towards him, the crowd fell away and he could only see her. His wife.

Her father handed her to him and he couldn't move for the happiness coursing through him. He leaned down to her ear "you are the greatest gift I have ever been given." He whispered.

She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. And they faced forward to greet the rest of their lives together as one.

The End.


End file.
